Fairytale Ending
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Sequel to 'A Point to Be Made.' Mary and Marshall have a happy life, two beautiful daughters and another baby on the way when they have to face their toughest challenge yet. Will they get their fairytale ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so you convinced me to do a sequel for 'A Point To Be Made'. It's set about a few months after the epilogue. Norah is six and Evie is four. For this story, Peter was the father of Brandi's baby and after she came back, they got back together. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'm sure I've read most IPS stories on this site and pretty sure there isn't one like this. Please let me know if there is anywhere, would love to read! Lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**Fairytale Ending**

"Where the hell is my phone…?" Mary muttered to herself as she searched under the cushions on the sofa before standing up straight, hands on hips; casting an eye around the room, looking for anywhere she hadn't searched yet. Evie was sat on top of the kitchen counter, eating toast and silently watching her.

It was one of those mornings where everything went wrong. First, both she and Marshall woke up later than normal. Then Evie insisted on trying every outfit that was in her closet. Norah hadn't wanted to get ready and Mary found her twice at the table with paper and crayons.

She didn't have time to do much with breakfast and told the girls they would have to settle for toast or cereals and they both whined that they wanted Daddy's pancakes. Mary wanted pancakes too but her husband was still upstairs in the bathroom. She briefly considering going up and finding out what was taking him so long but decided he was grown man who can get himself ready; she had enough to deal with. The fact he was slow this morning was probably the reason they all were so behind, normally he was the one in charge of getting them all out the house. And to top it all off, her unborn child felt like it was doing summersaults inside her. At five months pregnant, she was already sick of being pregnant and couldn't wait until the baby was born.

"Norah!" She shouted from where she was; knowing her eldest daughter was in her bedroom, upstairs.

"What?!" A shout came back. She could hear Marshall in her mind, telling her they couldn't expect the girls to use indoor voices if they didn't and she still rolled her eyes as if he was there and actually said the words.

"Where's my phone?!"

"Under my picture!"

Mary sighed loudly and moved to the table in the kitchen and lifted some papers but still couldn't find it. "Which picture?!"

"The one of the dog!"

Mary threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "They're all of dogs!"

"What with all the shouting?" Marshall asked as he entered the room.

"Norah thinks that if she strategy leaves drawings of dogs around the place, then we'll get one." Mary answered, turning over some more papers without much luck. "She's sneaky that one, I'm telling you."

"Gets it from her mother…" Marshall answered, sitting down at the table, resting his head on his hand.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not…"

"It was meant as one." He answered with a yawn.

"Norah!" Mary shouted again. "Get down here and find my phone!"

"Just a minute!"

Mary stopped searching and turned her attention to him. He was just sat there, staring into a bowl of cereals, the top buttons of his shirt open and his tie hanging undone around his neck.

"Okay, what's going on here?" She gestured a hand at him.

"Hmm?"

"You feeling okay?" She moved closer to get a better look. "You look terrible."

He sighed. "I probably caught that bug that Delia had."

"Are you going to sick for the weekend?" She questioned.

Tomorrow they had an appointment for a scan and were going to find out the baby's gender. Marshall insisted he would happy if it was another girl, as long as they were healthy and Mary didn't doubt he would love their child unconditionally but she knew deep down he was hoping for a son. She had told him, she wanted a boy just because there was no way she was having any more kids, just to give him a son.

Brandi had offered to take Norah and Evie for the day to have a girly day. Neither of her daughters were overly girly but she knew they both enjoyed the pamper days they had with their aunt and their six year old cousin, Kerri. It would also give Mary and Marshall the rare opportunity to spend some alone time together. Mary was actually looking forward to it and there was already the risk that one of them would get called into work; she didn't want to add Marshall being sick to the list.

"I'll be fine." He rubbed his eyes. "Once I've had some coffee and get to work… I'm sure I'll be able to shake it off…"

"Why don't you just stay home?" She suggested. "You have no meetings and no plans to do any visits."

"I'm not taking a sick day for a cold, Mare."

"You've worked your ass off this week to make sure we both were free this weekend, barring any emergencies…I know you're all caught up and any paper you do have, you can do from here."

"I don't know…"

"And you won't be infecting the rest of us with your germs in the office."

"I guess I could always come in later once I've gotten some rest…" He relented a little bit.

"We got everything covered, Chief." She assured him. "Take the day…"

He was about to reply when his wife turned away from him, wincing a little when she shouted for their oldest daughter again.

"NORAH! COME FIND MY PHONE."

"FINE!" A call came back then the sound of feet running down the stairs.

"Don't run in the house…" Marshall said half-heartedly when Norah came into view, her socked feet sliding on the floorboards.

"Sorry…" She skidded to a stop before walking to the counter, lifting a sheet of paper that was on the counter beside Evie to reveal Mary's phone. "There."

Mary didn't have chance to say anything before Norah disappeared back up the stairs to finish getting ready. She looked at Evie who was just finishing her toast.

"Did you know that was there?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mary said with a frustrated sigh.

"You didn't ask me." She shrugged and slid off counter and moved to Marshall. "I'm staying home with Daddy today."

"Sorry, Princess…You've got school." Marshall shook his head.

"But Mom's going to work and there will be no one to look after you." She looked up at him.

He lifted her up onto his lap. "I appreciate the concern, Princess but I'm fine…just a small cold…Go to school and have some fun."

"You better hurry to; we need to leave in a minute." Mary added, as she read through her messages. "And tell your sister I'm taking you two today."

"Fine…" She huffed and went to the stairs, shouting to her sister as she did. "NORAH MOM SAYS SHE'S TAKING US TO SCHOOL!"

"OH MAN, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Mary looked up and shot Marshall a look when she heard him laughing lightly. "Shut up."

"You call me if anything happens." Marshall told her. "I'm not too sick to work…Don't try and handle everything by yourself."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Yes, boss."

"I mean, it Mare…this is just a cold…I shouldn't even be staying at home."

"Just go back to bed for a few hours." She replied, not believing that he felt as well as he was telling her. "You look exhausted."

He sighed a little, running a hand over his eyes. "Okay."

"GIRLS! LETS GO!"

"And you wonder why they shout inside the house…"

"Not really but I did wonder how long it would take for you to bring it up."

"Get to work." He ordered lightly.

She leaned in for a kiss but then pulled back, changing her mind. "Actually, you might be contagious…"

Any other time Marshall would have mocked her for being scared of a little cold but he didn't want to risk her getting sick while she was pregnant so let the comment go.

Mary kissed her fingers and placed them on his forehead instead then frowned, laying her palm fully against his head. "You're really hot…"

"Now is not the time, Mare…You got to get to the work…" He joked weakly.

"I'm serious." She said in concern. "You're burning up."

He shifted away from her hand. "It's nothing; it's just a little warm in here."

"Actually, it's cold."

"Honestly, Mare…I'm fine." He stood up. "You're probably right, I just need some more sleep…I'll probably feel much better after."

"Fine." She gave up. She knew him well and they were both similar; neither of them liked to admit it when they were ill. "Call me if you need anything."

"You too."

"I'm ready!" Evie announced, rushing into the room in her coat, scarf, gloves and hat.

"Look at you all wrapped up." Mary commented, adjusting her hat so it wasn't covering her eyes.

"It's November…It's cold outside." The little replied, adding a little shiver for effect.

Mary shot Marshall an 'I told you so' look but he ignored her.

"Have a good day, Princess." Marshall put arm around her small shoulders, squeezing gently, not wanting to get too close to her.

Mary shook her head a little, watching him as he made his way upstairs. After being a Mom, she had become better at taking care of sick people and she just wished Marshall would let her take care of him, once in a while.

_**XxXxX**_

Mary didn't even look away from her computer screen as she reached out to picked up her ringing phone; putting it to her ear and holding it with her shoulder so could keep on tapping.

"Mary Shannon." She answered.

"Hey…" A familiar yet tired voice replied.

"Hey." She turned her full attention to the call when she realized it was Marshall. "Feeling any better?"

"I guess…"

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" She told him, leaning back against the chair. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Slept all morning…" He informed her.

"Still have a temperature?"

"A little bit."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Got a bit of a sore throat…and a headache." He sighed and Mary could tell he must be feeling rough if he was so willing to admit what was wrong. "I got a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"You feel that bad?" She questioned in surprise.

"It's probably nothing but I don't want to risk you or the girls catching it."

"Do you need me to come home?"

"I need you to stay there and make sure everything is okay."

"You sure? Delia and Neil can…"

"I'm sure." He cut in. "I'll probably sleep for the rest of the day anyway."

"Okay…"

"I also spoke with Brandi…She offered to pick the girls up and have them tonight as well as tomorrow…get a head start on the day of fun." He told her. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." She agreed. "Looks like everything is on track here, I should be able to leave early."

"Well, don't rush on my account."

"Oh please, I'm just looking forward to putting my feet up...I'm the one with a human growing inside of me…You've just got a cold." They both knew it was all for show.

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"I'll bring some soup."

He laughed lightly.

"What?" She asked. "That's what people normally bring when someone is sick, right?"

"Normal people, yes but you…"

"I'm hanging up now." She claimed, not waiting for his reply before cancelling the call.

"How's the boss man?" Delia called across the office to her.

"Pretending he's not ill." Mary answered. "But I'm sure he'll be fine after a weekend off."

"Take him some muffins." Delia started to put some into a container. "I feel awful about passing on my bug…"

"He's a grown man, he'll survive." Mary claimed, reaching for the treats eagerly.

Delia added a couple extra to the tub, knowing not all of them would reach Marshall.

_**XxXxX**_

When Mary arrived home late afternoon, she found Marshall on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." She dropped her bag down to the floor and pulled of her coat. "How you feeling?"

"A lot better actually." He answered honestly watching her pull off her boots.

"You don't look so pale now." She commented, moving closer and feeling his cool forehead. "And no temperature."

"Told you it was nothing to worry about…"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Just a bug…" He shrugged. "He said there was a lot going around."

"Well, good…" She fell down on the couch next to him, lifting her feet up into his lap. "Because if you thought for one minutes I was going to be your personal nurse…"

"Hey, you putting on the uniform would have been enough for me." He teased.

"God, you're such a flirt." She kicked him gently in the stomach and he grabbed her feet before gently starting to massage them. "What's that?"

She leaned forward as much as her pregnant stomach would allow her, running her fingers over a white bandage on his arm, just below his elbow.

"Oh, that's nothing…It's from where I tackled Martin Killmen."

"That was over a week ago."

"I know, the doctor noticed it…said it wasn't healing very well so told me to keep it covered and make sure it doesn't get infected."

"You never said it was that bad."

"I didn't even notice it until he pointed it out." He continued the massage. "Have you eaten? I could get started on dinner."

"I should be taking care of you." She sighed.

Although she was five months pregnant, there was no reason for him to waiting on her hand and foot, especially when he was sick but then that was how it always was. Whenever she let him, he would do anything for her. She would rarely admit it but she liked it when he did…He was the only one that was allowed to look after her and she wanted to be the one to take care of him.

"I don't mind…" He lifted her feet and placed them in his place on the couch, kissing her cheek before heading to the kitchen.

**XxXxX**

"Are you ever going to stop grinning?" Mary rolled her eyes when she entered the kitchen and noticed the look on his face.

"Nope." His grin actually widened as he turned, wrapping his arms around, swaying to music only he could hear.

"Get off me, you loon." She half-heartily tried to escape his grasp.

"You've made me a very happy man, Mary Shannon-Mann." He suddenly twirled her before spinning her back into his arms.

"You're making me dizzy." She complained lightly, not bothering to comment on him tagging 'Mann' onto the end of her name. For work purposes, she was still known as Mary Shannon and Marshall was the only one that got away with using her married name. "I knew you secretly wanted a boy…all that talk about being happy whatever."

"I would have been happy." He insisted. "I would love another blue-eyed, blonde hair angel running around the place but yes, it's nice to be having a boy."

She smiled softly. "Well, I'm not having any more so unless you run off with a younger model, he'll be your only son…"

"Never." He claimed, framing her face with his hands before kissing her deeply.

Mary clung onto him tightly, getting lost in the moment until they heard someone clearing their throat. They broke apart and turned to see Brandi leaning in the doorway.

"Feeling better, I take it?" She smirked.

"Don't you ever knock?" Mary grumbled.

"Hey, be thankful it wasn't the kids that walked in on your little show, there." Her sister replied, waving a hand at the two of them.

"Where are they?" Marshall peered over Brandi shoulder, realizing that he couldn't hear his daughters either.

"They wanted to surprise you and put on a fashion show with the new clothes we got this today."

"Brandi, you shouldn't be spending your money on them." Mary sighed.

She rolled her eyes. "They're my only nieces, Mare…I want to spoil them…Besides, Kerri needed a new outfit for that event Peter's parents are having next week…wouldn't be fair to drag them shopping and not buy them anything."

"Well, we appreciate it." Marshall nudged his wife's shoulder. "Don't we, Mare?"

"Yeah, sure…Whatever makes you all happy."

"And speaking of which… are they still my only nieces or will there be another one joining them soon…" Brandi fished.

"You tell her." Mary looked at Marshall, rolling her eyes when she saw him whipping out the scan photographs from his pocket.

"A beautiful, healthy boy." He grinned like a madman again.

"Ohhhh look!" Brandi cooed, taking the pictures. "He's so cute!"

"We're ready!" Norah's yell interrupted them.

"Oh right, we're meant to be sat on the couch." Brandi handed the scan back to Marshall.

He reached out and caught Mary's hand, tugging her alone as he followed his sister-in-law.

He shared a smile with Mary as the girl showed off their new clothes and danced around the living room. Their life was one big crazy, chaotic blur most of the time but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**XxXxX**

Monday morning came and Marshall returned to work, his sick day from Friday was pretty much forgotten until he received a phone call from his doctor's office; telling him the results for the routine test he had done were back and the doctor wanted to speak him.

He hadn't been concerned and booked himself in during his lunch. He didn't put much thought into what the result said because he felt fine and had bounced back from the so called flu bug quicker then he thought.

Now he was sat opposite the doctor, staring at him, certain he had missed heard what he was just told. There was no way it was possible…Not now…not to him.

"Mr. Mann, I know what I told you must be a shock…" Doctor Mallon started gently.

"This can't be right…" Marshall cut in. "Are you sure? I mean, my results probably got mixed up with someone else's…"

The doctor shook his head a little. "I'm sorry but I looked over the results myself…You're welcome to get a second opinion…"

"But I feel fine." He insisted. "I'm in good shape…I work out, I don't smoke or drink a lot of alcohol…I eat healthy..."

"Sometimes even when we do everything right, this still happens." The doctor said softly. "But we have caught this early…The cancer is still in the early stages and amazing things are done with today's treatments…People survive Leukemia everyday…"

Marshall pushed himself to his feet and ran a hand over his hair, turning his back to the doctor.

"I know this a lot to take in…Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"My wife is working…I can't….She's five months pregnant." Marshall felt the need to say. "We're having a little boy…We already have two girls, six and four…"

"Congratulations…And having a strong, loving, supporting family behind will help you through this." The doctor claimed. "You have every chance of beating this, Mr. Mann… the odds are on your side."

Marshall had never been much of a betting man, aside from the ones with Mary but if anyone would have asked him, he would have put money on his job being the biggest threat to his life; not this.

"I've passed on your details to Doctor Philips…He is the hospital's specialist… You should get in contact with him sooner the better." Mallon advised, handing over a sheet of paper which had the doctor's information.

"Right…" Marshall stared down at it but didn't read a word of it.

"I'm sorry this is such bad new, Mr. Mann and it's come at the time when you should be celebrating new life but I have every confidence that you'll come through this just fine." The doctor continued but Marshall just didn't know what to say in return. "If you need to talk or have any more questions, please don't hesitate in getting in touch."

"Thanks…" He managed to say, clearing his throat a little and automatically held out a hand.

"Good luck." Mallon shook his hand.

Marshall forced a small smile before turning and rushing towards the door. He needed to get out of there, needed to get some fresh air and some space. He needed to work out how the hell he was going to tell Mary.

**TBC**

**Worth continuing? Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**Fairytale Ending**

Marshall returned to work in a daze, going straight into his office and closing the door. He was grateful that Mary was out on a witness visits for the rest of the afternoon; he didn't think he could face her right now and keep control.

For a long time, he just sat and started at the framed photo on his desk. Mary and Norah were goofing around, pulling face at Evie who had only been about six months old at the time. He had snapped the picture just as Norah failed to keep a straight face and started giggling, Evie doing the same. He loved it. Mary claimed she hated it and threatened to burn it numerous times but after three years, it was still there.

The thought of leaving his girls broke his heart. He couldn't miss out on their future. He couldn't miss out on their high school graduation… first boyfriends…weddings…Children.

He couldn't miss out on knowing his son.

He shook his head, forcing that thought out of his head. The doctor had said that the chances of him surviving were strong. He had to positive…He had to stay strong. He could beat this…He knew he could…He had too.

He was a smart man, he knew about cancer. He had known people who had cancer…who had leukemia but right now he mind couldn't come up with any facts. All he kept thinking was that cancer killed people.

He turned to his computer and typed leukemia into the search engine, knowing that he would need to be armed with facts before facing Mary.

_**XxXxX**_

Once he got home, he shut himself away in his office, claiming he had work to get done. Mary didn't comment, thinking he got behind from having the weekend off. She grew a little concerned when he was silent through dinner and barely ate. If the girls hadn't have been there she would have questioned him.

He disappeared again after dinner but this time it was to help Norah with her homework and then to get both girls ready for bed. There was something off with him that Mary just couldn't figure out what would put him in such a subdued mood.

She was even more surprise when he didn't come back downstairs after the girls were asleep and found him led in the dark on their bed. He didn't move or say anything when she entered the room but she knew he was still awake.

Marshall kept his eyes closed, silently listening to her getting ready for bed. He had spent all afternoon reading up on Leukemia and thought he was ready to face his wife but as soon as he stepped through the door and saw his family, he backed out.

He was a coward.

He had shut himself away because the idea of telling Mary that he was sick scared the hell out of him. Everything had finally worked out for them…they were both finally happy and now this? It wasn't fair and he didn't want to be another person to break her heart.

Mary slid into bed beside him, flicking on the lamp on her side of the bed. She then moved closer to him, putting an arm around her waist and resting her chin on his bicep but he still kept his eyes shut.

"I was looking in that book you got today…" She said. "About baby names…Now we know it's a boy we could make a list…"

She felt him tenses and looked like it was struggling to keep control.

"Marshall?" She questioned, pushing herself up. "Marshall? What is it? What's wrong?"

She pulled on his shoulder, forcing him to roll onto his back and his eyes finally opened.

"Has something happened?" She asked. "Delia said you had a meeting today and then spent all day shut away in your office…"

"It's not work."

"Then what? Are your parents okay? Your brothers?" She asked. "You're starting to freak me out, Marshall… Is it Stan?"

"It's…it's me." He pushed himself up a little.

"What do you mean, it's you?" She frowned.

"That meeting I had today…It was a doctor's appointment."

"Another one? I thought you said it was just a bug."

"I did…I thought it was…The doctor said so." He stuttered a little and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He took some routine test…took some blood and stuff…He gave me the results today."

"Well…what did they say?" She asked, almost innocently; her mind wouldn't even come up with anything bad happening…not to Marshall…He was the rock in their family. The one that was always got others through bad time.

"It's cancer, Mare…" he whispered. "He said I have leukemia."

She stared at him for a long minute, her eyes widened slightly. "What?"

He sat forward, all those feelings of backing away, the fear of her finding out disappeared now he said the word. All he wanted to do now…needed to do was comfort her…assure her that everything was going to be okay.

"He said they caught it early…I got an appointment with a specialist at the hospital tomorrow…He said the odds are with me."

"You can't have cancer." She claimed. "You're Marshall…You don't get sick."

"Mare…" He laced his fingers through hers and tried to pull her to him but she pulled back.

"We have children, Marshall…We're going to have a baby real soon…You can't do this…You can't have this…Not now."

"Hey." He said softly, cupping her cheek and turning her face gently so she was facing him. "It'll be okay."

"Tell me it's not true…" She whispered. "Please…"

"Mare. " He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and this time she allowed him. "We'll get through this…There's treatment and the doctor said he believes I can beat it…"

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He tightened his hold her, hoping he hadn't just lied to her.

_**XxXxX**_

When Marshall woke up the next morning, he was blinded by the sun streaming through the window. He rolled over and saw Mary's side of the bed with empty and the clock on her bedside table told him it was 8:05. Mary wasn't due to work today and he had already told Delia the day before that he had meetings and wouldn't be in but to call if she needed him. When Mary had gotten pregnant with Evie, she had scaled back her work hours and handed the majority of her witness over to Delia. They had also brought in a new Inspector, Neil Harris who was partnered with Delia so even after Mary return when Evie was a year old, she didn't do as many hours as she did before. Now she was pregnant again, Marshall had convinced her to take an extra day off a week. He was thankful for that now because it meant that there wouldn't be too many questions asked to why they both wouldn't be the office today.

He knew neither of them had gotten much sleep during the night. After the shock had worn off slightly, Mary accepted what was happening and they actually discussed what to do next. They were going to wait to see what the doctor said today before they told anyone else. They agreed they should be honest with the girls and that was something Marshall was not looking forward. He had also decided that they should invite Stan to come down so they could tell him to face to face. Marshall knew he would need some time off and thought Stan would be the best person to talk to about that.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when something landed on the bed, causing it to bounce, then he heard a giggle before Evie came into view, crawling up the bed to him.

"Morning, Princess…" He greeted, pulling her to him.

She cuddled up close to him. "Mom said to come say goodbye…Aunty Brandi taking me to pre-school."

"Oh, well have a good day." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'd rather stay home with you…" She sighed.

He smiled a little, tempted to allow her but knew it wasn't a good idea. "Ah, you'll get bored."

"Hey Dad…" Norah walked into the room, dropping down onto the edge of the bed, beside him. "How come you're still in bed? You still sick?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "Just being lazy."

Norah pulled a face, an identical one to Mary when she was just about to say something sarcastic. "How come you can be lazy but I always have to clean my bedroom?"

"Because…" He reached a hand out and began tickling her. "I'm your Dad and I'm allowed.

Norah laughed and squirmed away from. "Dad, stop!"

"Girls! Brandi's here!" Mary called up to them.

"You better go." He sat up properly, letting both girls out of his grasp.

"Bye, Dad." Norah jumped up first, kissing his cheek before skipping out the room.

Evie was a little slower getting up, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"How about both Mom and I pick you up today? We can go out for dinner?" He suggested. He couldn't help but wonder if his youngest was picking up some kind of vibe.

"Really?" She looked up at him. "All of us?"

"Yeah…What do you say?"

"Okay!" She grinned excitedly.

"Well, first you have to go to school." Marshall told her. "And I want to know everything that you learn today."

"Okay." She gave him a kiss, just like her sister before hopping of the bed. "Love you."

"Love you too." He replied, watching her leave the room.

10 minutes had past and he was just about to get up when Mary entered the room, carrying a tray.

"Hey…" He frowned. "What's this?"

"Breakfast." She handed him the tray.

"Mare, you didn't need to do this." He sighed.

"I wanted to." She sat beside him. "Just let me do this, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded a little before picking up some toast. "I promised Evie we would all go out for dinner tonight…Thought we should treat them."

"Sounds good." She agreed. "What time is your appointment?"

"Mid-day." He answered.

"Right…" She fell silent for a few minutes, allowing him to eat. "Marshall?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you said the doctor said you should make a full recovery…I know that the treatment for leukemia has come a long way but…"

"But what?" He prompted when she paused.

"Cancer is a scary word…" She whispered. "What if you're not okay?"

He covered her hand with one of his, squeezing it gently. "We'll get through it, Mare…I promise."

She sat back, leaning her head on his shoulder and didn't say anymore. He had to be okay… she needed him…Their children needed him.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not a doctor and for this story, I've done research but I'm sorry if the information on leukemia and chemo are completely correct. Please excuse any mistake I make. **

**Enjoy! **

**Fairytale Ending**

Marshall was surprisingly calm as he sat in the doctor's office, waiting for Dr. Philips to arrive. Mary had started off sitting in the chair next to him but after a few minutes, she got to her feet and paced. She kept glancing at her husband, envying the way he could just sit still. This was one of the many times she was grateful that they were both so different in the way they reacted to situations like this. They would both be a mess right now if they both acted like her but Marshall kept his cool, like most of time and his actions actually calm her slightly. Times like this often made her feel guilty for always relaying on him to play that role when in fact it should be her supporting him.

She sighed, moving back to her seat and this time, reaching for his hand. He looked at her and smile a little, squeezing her hand back just as the door opened a man, who looked like he was in his late fifties and wore a shirt that was obviously too big with a tie that clashed with it. Mary narrowed her eyes at him, not happy with the first impression of the man that was meant to be saving her husband's life.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mann?" He held a hand out to Marshall, who stood up when the man had entered. "I'm Dr. David Philips."

"Marshall Mann." He accepted the handshake, glancing down to see Mary still in her seat. "And my wife Mary."

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement to her before taking a seat behind the desk and opening the folder he had been carrying. "Now, I've looked at the results that were sent over by your doctor and I understand that he assured you the cancer was caught early and with the right treatment, the chances of survival are high?"

"Yeah." Was all Marshall said, his hand automatically found Mary's again.

"What is the right treatment?" Mary asked.

"We'll start off with chemotherapy and I'm hoping that the first round will be all that's needed." Philips answered.

"And that's all?" Mary said in surprise.

"Well, all cases are different and we won't really know if its work until it's done."

"And if it doesn't work?" Marshall questioned. "What's after that?"

"If the chemo doesn't work we can try radiation and if all else fails there's bone marrow transplant but we've had good results with chemotherapy so I wouldn't worry too much about that unless we come to it."

"Right…" Marshall nodded, taking in the information. "So, chemo then…When does that start?"

"I would like to get you started as soon as possible, within the next week or so." He answered. "You'll be admitted into hospital during the first round of chemo where it will be given to you intravenously through a vein in your arm."

"How long will in need to be in for?"

"Well, the drug will be given to you slowly which will last for about eight hours each day…Since it is your first round, I want you to be monitored closely during and after incase there are any negative reactions so we're looking at about two weeks…"

"Two weeks?!" Marshall repeated. "I can't!"

"Marshall…" The doctor started.

"I have two little girls at home…A pregnant wife…A job." He stated. "I can't just be sat around a hospital for two weeks."

"I understand but it's in your best interest." Philips continued, unfazed by his patient's resistance. "Chemotherapy comes with all kinds of side-effects some are vomiting, fatigue flu-type symptoms and you're immune system will be weakened, increasing risk of infection…"

Marshall looked towards Mary; he didn't want to be away from her and girls for two weeks. The rational part of his brain had known he would need to take time off work but he hadn't really thought too much about it.

"It'll be okay." Mary squeezed his hand. "We'll make it work."

He sighed and looked back to the doctor. "What happens after the two weeks?"

"You'll have a break, time to recover...about three to four weeks then if we need to we'll start round two of the chemo."

He leaned back in his chair and ran hand over his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had been so concerned about how Mary was going to react and what they were going to tell the girls, that he didn't actually think much about the treatment. How much of a battle it was going be. A long hard battle.

"Are there any questions you have?" The doctor asked.

Mary looked at Marshall but he seemed deep in thought. "Will he lose his hair?"

As soon as she said, she felt stupid. It didn't matter if he did or not. It wasn't important but it was one of the things that first came to mind when she thought of cancer.

"Every patient is different…It all depends of how the chemo affect him."

Mary nodded turning back to Marshall, squeezing his hand to try and get his attention. "Marshall?"

He looked at her and then the doctor. "What about work?"

"You're a US Marshal, right?" He glanced back down at the patient's notes.

"Chief Inspector." Mary felt the need to say.

"Well, I would suggest you spend the first two weeks of your recovery resting, you probably won't feel like doing much anyway….but if you feel up to it, some light work should be okay as long as it's not too strenuous or stressful."

Mary decided there then that he wouldn't be going into the office, even if he did feel well enough. It was payback time for all the time during her pregnancies where he forced her to the sideline.

"Okay."

"Is there anything else I can help with?"

Mary waited until she saw Marshall shake his head slightly before answering. "No, I think that's it for now."

"Okay, I'll get things started and will let you know when the treatment starts." The doctor stood up. "But please don't hesitant to get in touch if you have any questions or concerns."

"Thank you, Doctor." This time it was Mary who shook his hand.

She threaded her fingers back through Marshall and guided him out of the room. They stayed silent until they reached the car and although he had driven them to the appointment, it was Mary who climbed into the driver's seat. She waited until he was also in the car before turning to face him.

"You okay?" She questioned. "I know it's a stupid question..."

"Yeah…" He sighed again and shrugged. "Just a lot to take in…I didn't really give much thought to how hard the treatment is going to be on everyone."

"Forget everyone…It's about you."

"It's not." He shook his head. "I can let go of work but I can't forget or ignore how this is going to affect you and the girls."

She knew he was right and she was not looking forward to telling Norah and Evie about this. They were both too young to really understand and although Marshall occasionally travelled for work, neither of them had been away from for as long as two week.

"When do you want to tell them?"

"Tonight." He answered without hesitation. "This way, I'll be at home for a few days in case they have any questions."

"Okay." She nodded, figuring out his motive for the family outing he had planned for that night.

"I'll give Stan a call when we get home." He continued. "See if he can come down for the weekend."

"Do you want me to do it?" She offered.

He smirked a little. "Nah, he'll know something is wrong if you turn hostess."

She rolled her eyes. "What about everyone else? Brandi and Peter? You parents? The office?"

"I want to tell my parents first." He told her. "They've been talking about coming down for a visit…I want to see if they can come down in the next few days…"

"You think they'll be able to make it?"

He shrugged. "Dad bored out of his mind now he's retired and he's driving Mom crazy being at home…I'm sure they'll jump at the chance."

"Okay…Tell them we'll get the guest room ready for them."

"Thanks." He replied, unnecessarily. "Maybe we could invite Brandi, Peter and your Mom around for dinner one evening…Tell them all together."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I could always speak to them alone."

He shook his head. "We'll do it together."

"If that's what you want." She replied. "Do you want go get some lunch now?"

"Actually, if it's okay I'd rather just go home…spend the afternoon with you not doing much but lying around watching crappy TV."

She smiled. "That sounds good."

"Hey, Mare?" He said, as they snapped their seatbelt on and she started the engine.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…You were great in there."

She looked at him, a little surprised. She loved that he knew she needed to hear that kind of thing every now and then. She leaned across and kissed him quickly.

He smiled when she pulled back. "Let's go home."

_**XxXxX**_

"This is the best night ever!" Norah stated as they arrived home after they had dinner a small pizzeria that both the girls loved. Mary and Marshall had been going there for years and the owners, Gino and Maria liked the spoil the girls.

After pizza, they stopped for ice cream and as normal, Norah couldn't make up her mind what flavor she wanted, chocolate or strawberry so Marshall brought her both. Evie had chocolate and banana…Both of them pushed their luck and asked for sprinkles and hot fudge sauce…luckily for them, their Dad was in the mood to spoil them and any other night Mary would have stepped in but she let him do what he wanted.

Marshall was slower getting his coat off, listening to the girls talking away about how much they loved ice cream. He was beginning to regret his choice to take them out now. He didn't want to ruin their night.

He was brought out of his thought when he felt little arms around his knees. Looking down, he saw Evie looking up, grinning at him.

"Thank you for my pizza and ice cream, Daddy."

He reached down, swinging her up into his arms and holding her tightly to him. "You're welcome, princess."

She snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his neck and he rested his chin on top of her head. He saw Mary watching them from the living room. He knew she was waiting for him to make the next move. He really wished he didn't have to do this.

"Norah?" He looked over his shoulder to his eldest daughter who was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. "Come and sit for a minute."

He carried Evie over the couch and sat with her in his lap.

"What's going on?" Norah questioned, dropping downside him, looking to Mary when she sat on the other side of her.

"There's something Dad and I want to talk to you both about." Mary put her arm across the back of the couch so her finger brushed against the back of Marshall's neck; seeking any kind of contact.

"About what?"

"Okay, well…this is going to be a little hard to explain." Marshall started. "But I want you both to remember that there is nothing to be scared about, okay?"

Both girls looked confused but still nodded.

"The thing is…" He paused, distracted by two pairs of blue eyes.

"The thing is Daddy has not been feeling very well, lately." Mary told them gently.

"Daddy's sick still?" Evie looked from Mary to Marshall, studying him closely.

Marshall nodded a little. "But the doctor is going to give me some medication to make me better."

"Oh...Well, that's good." Norah said and Mary knew she daughter was trying to work out why they were making a big deal of it.

"But when I have the medication, I'm going to have to go to the hospital to have it…"

Norah frowned. "Why can't you have it here?"

"The doctors just want to make sure it works how it's meant to." Marshall answered.

"How long do you have to be there for?"

"It's going to take about two weeks." He admitted with a small sigh.

"Can I come with you?" Evie asked.

"No, Princess…"

"Why not?" She whined a little.

"You don't want to be stuck in a hospital...You'll be bored and have more fun here and at school."

"But I want to stay with you."

"We can visit." Mary added. "We'll see him all the time."

"So much, that you probably won't even miss me…." Marshall said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nuh-huh…I will!" Evie protested.

"Can we visit every day?" Norah asked, quietly but was looking at Mary.

"Sure." Mary said before she had chance to really think about it.

"When do you go?"

"I don't know yet… It'll be in a few days."

Norah moved closer to him and he put an arm around her shoulder. "Do you hurt?"

He looked down at her and saw her staring up at him with concerned eyes. "No, sweet girl…"

"Then why do you have to go?"

"It's complicated….I have something called leukemia...Have you ever heard of that before?" He asked. He was sure Evie wouldn't have but Norah might have. She shook her head and he tried to figure out the right words that they both would understand. "Well, it's making my blood sick and when I go into hospital, the doctors will give me some special medicine to make it better."

"How did you get it?" Norah questioned. "Did someone give it to you?"

"No, no one gave it to me….It's just something that happens." Marshall told her.

"And the doctors will make you better?"

"Yeah, they'll make me better."

"Promise?"

"They'll make me better." Marshall kissed her forehead and Mary prayed that neither of the girls picked up on him avoiding making the promise. "Why don't you go get ready for bed?"

"I'm not tired." Evie claimed but was rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I'm tired." Mary told them. "And I bet Dad is too…So, got change into your pajamas and we can all watch a DVD in our bed together."

Evie didn't need any more encouragement, jumping up and racing upstairs. Norah hung back, giving Marshall a hug before following her sister.

"You okay?" Mary asked once they were alone.

"That was hardest thing I've ever had to do." He leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes.

"I know but we got through it."

"Yeah…" He sighed. "And good suggestion about the DVD…"

"I want you all close by tonight." She admitted, a little shyly as she stood, holding out a hand to him.

He gripped it tightly and pulled her to him once he was on his feet. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, resting her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. She didn't know how long they stood there for but they only pulled apart when they heard the girls starting to argue on what movie to watch.

"We better get up there." Marshall tugged her towards the stairs.

"How come they never want to watch what I want to watch?" She complained, jokingly.

"They're kids, Mare….Die Hard and Lethal Weapon, aren't really suitable."

"Says you…"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head but couldn't help but smile a little. He knew she was trying to act normal to make him feel better but she didn't need to after being there with him through everything all day. She had been amazing and he wondered how he was ever going to be able to make it up to her.

**TBC**

**As I said before, I hope the information is right and believable. Please review and let know what you think of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all that reviewed! **

**Enjoy! **

**Fairytale Ending**

When Wednesday evening came around, Mary was leaning against the doorframe, watching Marshall stood at the stove, stirring the spaghetti sauce. He had insisted on cooking dinner and acting like everything was normal. He had helped Norah with her homework and Evie with her reading. He made them both their dinner and bathed Evie before leaving Norah to bath on her own, now she was insisting she was too old to have helped. Normally, they would eat whatever the girls had but occasionally they would wait until they were in bed and sit down to have dinner, just the two of them.

She understood his need for normalcy; it was probably going to be their last night of it. Tomorrow, his parents were arriving and now that the girls knew about his illness, he would have to tell them in case one of them let it slip. They were meant to be staying through to Sunday but they heard back from the doctor today, saying Marshall's treatment started on Monday and Mary wondered if his parents would really want to leave the day before he goes into hospital.

Then there was Stan, Marshall had called him and told him the news about the baby, that they were having the son then casually asked him to visit over the weekend. Afterwards, he had said he wished he had just got it over with on the phone. Stan had been so happy to hear about the baby and was excited about seeing them all that Marshall didn't want to ruin it with bad news.

What was concerning Mary more was Marshall's behavior, he was concentrating so hard on making sure everyone else was okay when it should be him that they were running around after. She should be able to know how to look after.

"You know that sauce is going to start burning soon, right?" She said, interrupting his deep thought.

He turned his head quickly in surprise at her voice before turning off the stove as she made her way over to him.

"What are the girls doing?" He asked, facing her just as she reached him.

"Reading…" She answered. "I think after their late night last night, they both probably could with an early night."

He nodded a little. "You think they're okay? Norah seemed quiet tonight…"

She shrugged a little. "She's older then Evie, she probably understands more…We'll talk to her again tomorrow after she's had a good night sleep."

"I guess." He sighed a little.

She stepped closer to him, slipping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"Uh, what's going on?" He questioned, hesitating as he carefully put his own arms around her.

"Nothing…just thought you could do with a hug."

He pulled back a little so he could look down at her but kept his arms around her. "You're willing giving out hugs?"

"Shut up." She hit him in the stomach before returning her head to his chest. "I'm trying."

"Trying what?" He tightened his hold on her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"To be here for you…" She answered. "To take care of you."

"You are here for me…You've always have been." He assured her. "I know you, Mare…I don't need hugs and kisses and sweet words… What I need is to know there is someone by my side every step of the way…The person that's been my side for the last 15 years."

She lifted her head, peering up at him. "But the hug helps, right?"

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess it does."

She led her head back on his chest, tightening her hold on and sighed contently just enjoying the silence but it didn't last long. There was a knock on the front door and before either of them could react, they heard it open.

"Hey, you guys…" Brandi called as she entered the house.

Mary groaned and lightly hit her head repeatedly against his chest. "Why don't we ever lock the doors from the inside?"

He kissed the top of her head and stepped back but caught hold of her hand, squeezing it gently just as Brandi walked into the room with Peter and Jinx in tow.

"There you are." She grinned at them. "Man, I don't think I've ever been in here when it's been this quiet."

"The girls are upstairs in their room," Mary answered. "What are you doing here?"

"We want to know what the big secret is." Jinx told her. "Is the baby okay? You said the scan went well…"

"He's fine." Mary insisted, her free hand automatically moving to her stomach.

"Then why did you invite us over for dinner on Friday?" Brandi asked.

"Maybe we wanted the pleasure of your company."

"Ha, yeah right…" Brandi laughed. "Seriously, what is it?"

"Why don't you just wait until Friday?" Mary suggested.

"Mare, come on!" She whined.

Mary sighed and looked to Marshall who just shrugged. "Just go and sit down…We'll find some snacks and drinks…"

"Do you need a hand?" Peter offered as his wife and mother-in-law left the room, nodding his head towards the stove. "Since we've interrupted your dinner…"

"There's pie in the fridge, if you want to grab that and some plates." Marshall gave him a small smile. "Where's Kerrie, anyway?"

"Oh, she's staying at my parents for a few days…probably getting spoilt rotten." Peter pulled some plates down from the cupboard before moving to the fridge. "That's really why we're here…Brandi won't admit it but she hates being at home when Kerrie isn't there…she likes to be distracted."

"Glad we could be of help." Mary muttered sarcastically and received an elbow to the ribs from Marshall.

"Well, I'll try and get them out of your hair as soon as possible." Peter assured them with a laugh as he balanced plates in one hand and the pie in the other.

Mary waited until he was out of sight before turning to Marshall. "Are you going to tell them?"

He sighed. "I guess since they're here…"

"But you wanted your parents to know first."

"I know but…"

"We can come up with something…We'll start talking about what happened at the baby scan and get them out of here before they realize."

"That's pretty cunning, Inspector." He smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Chief." She answered.

"It was meant as one…"

Before she could say anymore, the doorbell rang, causing her to groan and Marshall to frown.

"I wonder who that is…" He started towards the door with her following.

"I don't know but I'll you what we need to do…we need to move house and not tell anyone where we're going."

"That sounds nice…"

He pulled open the door and froze when he saw who was stood on the other side.

"Look who I found lurking around the office." Delia said cheerfully.

"Stan? What the hell are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"What she means is we weren't expecting you until the weekend." Marshall translated, stepping aside, pulling Mary closer to him to allow the pair to enter the house.

"I had some vacation time to use up…When I got your call I was a little worried there was something wrong…" The older man answered.

"Ha-ha, he gets worried when you invite him down too!" Mary joked, referring to his comment the day before when they had left the hospital.

Marshall rolled his eyes at her. "Why don't you come and sit down…Everyone is here, eating pie."

"Oh, I could go for some pie." Delia was already pulling her coat off as she walked down the hall.

"It's good to see you both." Stan told them. "And I can't wait to see those little angels of yours."

Marshall smiled. "It's good to see you too…We appreciate you making the trip down."

"Care to fill me in?"

"We'll be through in a minute." Marshall told him and he took the hint, heading the direction Delia had just gone.

"Jeez and I thought we might actually have the chance to have a quiet night." Mary said once they were alone again.

"Do you think they know?"

"How would they know?" She questioned. "It's impossible."

"I know but…" He shrugged. "I don't know, neither of us has said anything but they've all guessed something is wrong."

"Look, they don't know anything yet and it'll stay that way…" Mary assured him. "Just because they have a feeling something is up, doesn't mean we have to tell them…We're going to do this the way you want."

"That's going to be a problem, though." He sighed softly. "Because I don't want to do this…at all."

"I know." She whispered. "Me neither…"

"But we have to."

"Yeah." She was all she said in reply.

"Come on." He kissed her forehead, before tugging her hand and leading her down the hall.

When they entered the room, they found everyone talking and catching up with Stan. Mary's eyes automatically fell on the pie.

"You only left one piece of pie? You know I'm pregnant, right?" She said and Marshall knew she was just trying to keep the conversation light. "Are you insane?"

"There's more in the fridge." Marshall told her but he knew she was just saying it for show.

"Don't tell them that." She hit him in the stomach. "They're like vultures."

"Just tell us what is going on." Brandi rolled her eyes, knowing her sister was trying to distract them.

"You tell us…" Mary replied, sitting down and grabbed a fork, digging into the last of the pie. "You're the ones that turned up."

"Why can't you just tell us?" Brandi whined. "What is it? Is it the baby? Is it twins?"

"Oh my god!" Jinx gasped, excitedly. "Two babies?!"

"What?! No!" Mary exclaimed but then looked at Marshall questionable. "Right?"

"What you looking at me for? You were at the scans…You saw there was just one of him." Marshall stated.

She sighed, in relief. "Sorry, l just lost it for a minute there…"

Marshall shook his head a little but before the conversation could go any further, his cell rang.

"Excuse me I've got to take this..." He told them after looking at the caller ID. He pointed a finger at Brandi. "No more winding her up and putting ideas into her head…She's tired and her hormones make her think crazy things."

Brandi held her hands up and looked innocently while Mary just rolled her eyes and carried on eating the pie.

"So, if it's not the baby…what is it?" Delia pressed on. "Are you moving? Leaving Albuquerque?"

"No, of course not." She answered. "Don't you have your own lives to live? Why is it such a big deal?"

Suddenly there was a cry and footsteps running fast down the stairs; before Mary could get to her feet, Evie came running into the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Evie?" Mary crossed the room to her. "What's happened?"

"Daddy!" She tried to move past her mother but Mary gently took hold of her and bent down to her height. "NO! I want Daddy!"

"He's right outside on the phone…" Mary told her. "What's happened? Did you get hurt?"

"I don't want Daddy to go!" She tried to free herself from Mary. "Don't let him go!"

"Evie, he's here…he hasn't gone." Mary tried to assure her but she cried louder.

Mary was stunned, she had never seen either of her daughters like this both. They were normally pretty good, there had been times when they tantrums but nothing like this…she was inconsolable.

"Evie, listen to me…calm down." Mary pushed her hair back off her face. "Shh, it's okay…"

Her cries didn't become any quieter and Mary saw Jinx and Brandi making their way across the room towards them. She knew they would want to help but at that moment in time, it was the last thing Mary wanted. Fortunately, Marshall reappeared, looking panicked at the noise.

"What's going on?" He asked in concern.

Evie took one look at him and pulled away with Mary with so much force that she almost tripped. She stumbled as she ran toward him and as soon as she was close enough, she threw her arms around his legs.

"Hey…" He swung her up into his arms, holding her tightly. "It's okay…"

Mary didn't think it was possible but Evie's cries actually got louder. She felt like crying herself as she stood up straight, her legs a little shaky as she tried to swallow the lump that had risen in her throat.

"What happened?" Marshall asked, gently rocking and running a hand comfortingly up and down his daughter's back.

"I don't know…" Mary answered. "She just ran in crying…She wanted you."

"Evie…" Marshall tried to pull her away from his neck so he could look at her face but she just clung on tighter to him. "Hey, what happened? What is it?"

"Don't go." She cried. "I don't want you to go."

"Go?" He repeated. "I'm not going anywhere…"

"You weren't here…you went…" She cried.

"I was just outside." He said gently. "I would never leave you."

"Norah said…" She hiccupped as she tried to speak. "Tommy in her class...he said you were going to die."

There was a gasp from Jinx and Mary had to grab onto the couch, her eyes closing.

"Oh princess…" Marshall whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"He said he's Grandpa did…that means you will too." Evie pulled back and shook her head. "I don't want you leave me…I go with you! Don't die!"

"Evie, princess…you need to listen to me." He wiped a hand over her face gently, drying her tears. "Tommy got it wrong…"

"But Norah said…" Evie sniffed.

Marshall knew that Evie believed everything her older sister told her. He was about to continue when he saw another blonde head, hiding by the door. Norah looked terrified and Marshall knew that she would have never wanted to upset Evie. She was probably just as scared as her.

"Norah." He called softly, causing everyone to turn to look at her. "Come here."

She froze, her eyes widening; her face wet with her own tears but she didn't move.

"It's okay…come here." Marshall said again, this time knelling on the floor knowing Evie wouldn't let go of him.

Norah didn't need to be told a third time and ran across the room and buried her face into the other side of his neck. Marshall held both his daughters tightly to him and the only sound that could be heard was Evie's now quiet sobs but he knew Norah was crying to.

"Okay, look at me…" His voice sounded more in control then he felt. He sat back a little and they both did as they were told. "Tommy was wrong…I'm not going to die."

"But he said…he said that you will just like his grandpa." Norah stated.

"It doesn't work like that…everything is going to be okay."

"You'll stay here?" Evie asked, rubbing her eye. "You stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He gave them both a small smile and pulled them back to him.

He closed his eyes briefly and sighed quietly then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mary stood in front of him. The others were still on the other side of the room, not wanting to interfere but were shocked at what they just witnessed.

"I'm going to take them to bed." Marshall stood up, keeping them both in his arms. "They're worn out."

Mary nodded, stretching up to kiss each of their cheeks and watched wordlessly as he left the room.

"Mary?" Brandi waited until she heard footsteps on the stairs before she crossed the room to her. "What was all that about?"

She shook her head a little, unable to speak.

"Why would someone tell them that their Dad is going to die?" Jinx questioned. "Why would they do that?"

"You know what kids can be like…they can say some pretty rough things without really realizing." Peter reasoned. "Marshall handled it well…He has it under control."

"Poor little babies." Delia added. "Getting all upset like that…"

Mary wanted to scream at them all to shut up. She wanted to hit out and throw things. She wanted to be like Evie, to plead and beg with Marshall not to go anywhere but she couldn't. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on breathing.

"Mare? Are you okay?" Brandi questioned.

"I can't…" she whispered, shaking her head.

"Can't what?" Brandi frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you crying?"

"Mary?" Marshall had re-entered the room alone and immediately went to his wife. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

She just turned and fell into his arms, gripping onto his t-shirt.

"Okay…" He whispered. "The girls are okay…you were right earlier, they're over tired…they need a good night sleep…its okay…"

"It's not…" She mumbled into his chest. "You're not."

He stepped back, framing her face with both his hands, swiping each of his thumbs under her eyes, catching any tears, giving her a lopsided smile. "But the hugs help though, right?"

Despite everything, she couldn't help return a small smile. He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for longer than normal before taking one more step back. "Why don't you go check on the girls, make sure they're going to sleep."

"But…"

"Take five." He cut her off. "I can handle this."

She hesitated, knowing that he would probably have to tell them the truth. She should be there with him but she just didn't think she could face it right now.

"Go." He pushed her gently. "I got this."

She took a couple of deep breaths as she walked across the room; not daring to look back at him or at the others. She needed to get it together for Norah and Evie's sake.

"Marshall, do not tell me there is nothing wrong." Brandi claimed. "I know there is and I want to know what!"

"Honey…" Peter started.

"It's okay." Marshall held up a hand to stop him. "You're right, there is something…"

"Something bad?" Jinx questioned.

Marshall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I had a doctor's appointment a few days ago…they ran some routine tests…I had the results on Monday…I have leukemia."

"Leukemia?" Brandi was the one to speak first. "But that's cancer."

"I start treatment next week…The doctor say it's been caught early." He continued. "There's a good chance that the first round of chemo will be all I need."

"Marshall…" Peter started then stopped, unsure what to say. "I'm sorry."

"You can't have cancer…" Brandi shook her head. "People like you shouldn't get cancer…You're a US Marshal…You're Marshall…"

Marshall almost smiled at her comment; he pretty much had the same reaction.

"Are they sure?" Jinx asked. "They might have got it wrong."

"They're pretty certain."

"If there is anything we can do." Peter offered. "Anything at all."

"Thanks…We appreciate it." Marshall replied. "We may need some help with the girls…"

"Do they know?" Stan asked, although after watching Evie's breakdown, he was pretty certain that they did.

"We told them last night…I thought they took it all in quite well but I guess not." He sighed.

"They're kids, they're tougher then you think." Stan told him. "They'll handle it just fine…don't worry."

"Yeah, I guess." He replied but wasn't convinced.

Stan knew there was nothing more he could say so instead, walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"And you don't need to worry about the office either, Chief." Delia assured him. "We can take care of things there."

"In a few days we'll get together and discuss what's needed to be done." Stan added, now knowing the reason for his invite.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner but I didn't want to do it over the phone." Marshall looked to him. "I know it'll be a pain me being out and with Mary on restricted duty…I don't even know what she has planned for work now with all this…"

"Forget about it…We'll sort it." Stan told him.

"It's two weeks, Stan." He replied. "Two weeks of being hospital…then who knows what…"

"Take one day at a time…" Stan advised. "Just do what you need to do to get better."

Stan knew the younger man well enough to know that he hated hospitals. He would hate the idea of having to be stuck there at all, let alone for two weeks.

"How's Mary doing with all this?" Peter asked.

"She's been amazing…" Marshall smiled a little. "I mean, she has moments when it hits her and gets a little overwhelmed, we both have and I guess her hormones aren't helping."

"Well, we meant what he said…anything you need." Peter stated. "Taking care of the girls… helping out around the house…going to the hospital."

"I'm sure you'll probably regret saying that in a few weeks." He joked weakly.

"Hey, it's what families do right?" Peter replied and then put an arm around Brandi. "We'll get out of here…Give you guys some space."

Marshall knew the polite thing to do was to protest, to tell them they were always welcome but he was worried about his girls, all three of them.

"And Lia is waiting for me at the hotel." Stan added. "I should get back to her."

Marshall nodded, following them as they filed towards the door. "My parents are arriving tomorrow morning, so I won't be in the office until later…"

"Don't bother, spend some time with your family." Stan told him. "I'm sure Delia can get me caught up with anything and then we'll sit down and talk on Friday."

"Thanks, Stan."

"Tell Mary to call me." Jinx patted his cheek affectionately. "Take care…all of you."

"We'll see you Friday…we'll have a big dinner with everyone there." Marshall replied. "Make a night of it…"

"Sounds good." Peter shook his hand before stepping outside the house.

Marshall looked Brandi, who was the last to leave, lingering in the doorway with tears in her eyes. He gave her small smile and was about to speak when she suddenly stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Once she pulled away, she kissed his cheek but didn't say anything before walking away.

He watched silently as Peter took her hand and led her towards their car. He sighed and closed the door. He felt completely drained. It hadn't had gone like he had wanted but at least it was out in the open now.

He leaned back against the door, trying to get the courage to go up and see what his wife and daughters were up to when Mary came in view at the top of the stairs.

"The girls want to say good night." She told him softly.

He smiled a little and pushed himself away from the door. "I'm coming…"

**TBC **

**Bit of a dramatic chapter. I hope Mary wasn't too out of character. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad the last chapter wasn't too over the top! Please keep the reviews coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**Fairytale Ending**

Stan stood beside the desk that had been his for long, taking in all the photographs and knickknacks that covered it now. He turned one frame and smiled a little at the picture. It was the one of Mary and Norah trying to make Evie laugh…that one that Mary hated and Marshall loved. He remembered the first time he had seen it, Mary had tried to steal it away from the desk but Marshall wouldn't let her.

He then caught sight of a new photograph; the scan for the baby. It had just been taped to the corner of the computer monitor. Stan sighed, running his finger over the image.

"I got you a coffee." Delia said from the doorway, holding out a mug.

"Thanks." He moved across the room and took it. "Are those files ready?"

"I'll just grab them for you." She told him. "I'll bring them in…"

"No, don't do that…I'll just take one of the spare desks in the main office." Stan followed her out.

"Marshall wouldn't mind…"

"I know…" He smiled. "But it wouldn't feel right…It's not my office now."

"Okay, if you're sure…" She shrugged and went to get the folders he needed.

Stan frowned when he saw Mary sat at her desk. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Catching up on some of this paperwork." She looked up at him briefly before opening a file.

"You don't need to worry about that." He walked over and sat on the edge of the desk. "We can handle it."

"I needed to get out of the house for a little bit." She admitted.

He nodded understanding. "Is Marshall's parents arrived yet?"

"Yep." She answered, flipping through the file.

"Did you tell them?"

"We thought we should let them get settled in first." Mary sighed and put the file down. "I'm going to grab some lunch on the way home and we'll tell them then."

"And how are you doing?" He asked.

"Not great." She said honestly. "But it's not happening to me…"

"Well, it kind of is." Stan stated. "And you could probably do without the added stress right now…"

"I'll be okay."

"You know there are a lot of people that want to help, right?" He said softly. "Whatever that either of you need…I'll be here…You're family…Marshall's family."

"Thanks, Stan." Mary managed a small smile. "Things are probably going to get a little crazy the next couple of weeks and I don't know if we'll be able to say it or show it but we appreciate your help."

Stan was surprised and touched by her words. He reached out, patting her shoulder. "We'll get through this…You'll see."

"I should probably get back to work so I can get out of here."

"Okay." Stan stood up. "Tell Marshall to give me call when he wants to have a meeting."

"Will do."

Mary turned on her computer but by the time it's booted up, she had lost all concentration on work. She had taken the first the chance she had to get out of the house that morning when Sarah and Seth had arrived. She knew there was a chance that Marshall wouldn't be able to make it till lunch and end up telling them about the leukemia. She suddenly felt guilty for leaving when she knew that was a possibility. She had left him to tell everyone else the night before, even though she had offered to be the one to do it on her own in the first place.

"Mary?" Stan called out when he saw her stand up suddenly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, there's just somewhere I need be." She told him, grabbing her bag. "This can all wait."

He smiled a little, already knowing where she was going. "Okay, we've got you covered."

"Thanks, Stan." She said on the way to the door.

_**XxXxX**_

Mary found Marshall in the kitchen making coffee when she got home. She hung up her jacket before joining him.

"Hey." He looked up. "That was quick."

"Turned out there was nothing important to do." She told him. "So decided I would be better off here."

"Did you pick up lunch?"

"Oh….I forgot." She suddenly remembered.

"That's okay…We have food in." He shrugged. "It's only lunch…We'll order some takeout for dinner or something."

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Mare, its fine…" He frowned a little. "You okay?"

"I just…I'm sorry for leaving." She sighed. "Sorry I messed up lunch."

He abandoned the coffees and moved towards her, placing a finger under her chin and making her up at him. "You didn't mess up anything."

"But…"

"Mare." He cut in. "It's just lunch…We can just make some sandwiches or something."

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

"No, not yet…they've just finished unpacking."

"Okay, good." She laced her fingers through his. "I should be here with you."

He squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Mary? Oh good, you're home."

She turned and forced a smile when she saw Sarah. "Hey, yeah sorry I had to run to the office but I'm here now."

"Well, come on…It's been so long." She took her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. "We need a proper catch up."

"I'll bring the coffees through…" Marshall stated, grabbing an extra mug for Mary.

When he joined them, Mary was in the middle of telling his parents about how Norah and Evie were getting on at school. He couldn't help but smile with pride as she told them Norah was in the top reading group. He remembered after she was first born, when he wondered how his parents would react to her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was his daughter but he was concerned that his parents wouldn't see it that way but there was no reason too; they loved her just as much as he did. Then there was Evie. His Dad and Evie had a special bond. Evie was more of a girly girl then Norah and Seth treated her like a Princess, even more then Marshall did.

"She must get that from her father…" Sarah grinned at him. "He always had his head stuck in a book."

Mary placed a hand on Marshall's thigh when he sat beside her. "Both the girls like reading."

"Well, I cannot wait to see them." Sarah continued. "I bet they've both grown so much."

"How's work going?" Seth asked, Marshall. "The word going around is that you've settled into the Chief role well…"

"You're keeping tabs on me?" Marshall questioned.

"I still have friends in the service and they like to tell me what a good job you're doing." Seth rolled his eyes. "Would you relax? You've been tense ever since we got here."

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked when she saw Mary give Marshall a look, running her across his leg, comfortingly.

Marshall placed his hand on top of Mary's, squeezing it lightly. "There's something I need to tell you both…"

"Well, what is it?"

Mary felt his grip on her hand tighten and heard him take a deep breath. "I need…I'll be taking some time off work."

"You are?" Seth asked in surprise. "What's happened?"

"It'll be sick leave…" He stuttered a little; this was much harder then he imagined. "I need to take some time off."

"Whatever for?" Sarah frowned in concern. "Are you ill?"

"I have leukemia…" He said quickly. "We found out on Monday."

She looked at her husband before back to him. "No, they must be wrong."

"Mom..." Marshall sat forward, running both his hands over his face before looking back to her. "I'm sorry but they're not wrong…I start treatment of Monday."

"That soon?" Seth asked in surprised.

Marshall nodded. "I've seen the specialist at the hospital…Dr. Philips…he's one of the best in his field."

"He said it's been caught early and there is a good chance the first round of treatment will be all that's needed." Mary added. "It's going to be a rough couple of weeks but we're feeling pretty positive about it."

"I can't believe this…" Sarah whispered.

"We're really glad you guys could come down this week." Mary continued. "It means a lot that you're here."

"Of course." Seth replied. "Do the girls know?"

"Yeah, we told them a couple of days ago." Marshall answered. "Despite a few issues, they seem to handling it okay but I guess we'll see how well when the treatment starts."

"What do you need us to do?" Sarah asked.

Marshall looked at her for a few seconds; not really sure what to say. He knew they would want to help out but there wasn't anything for them to do really.

"We have everything pretty much covered at the moment…We want you to enjoy your time here." Mary stepped in. "Both the girls are excited to see you… Evie said she can't wait to make some cupcakes with Grandma and Norah is taking both Grandpa and Daddy to the park to help her practice for soccer."

Seth smiled a little. "She'll be the star player by the time we're done."

"I don't want things to be weird…" Marshall suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Weird?" Sarah repeated.

"I mean, I don't want to be treated like I'm dying."

"Marshall…" Mary's eyes widened.

"The doctors did say the odds of me beating this are on my side but I know it's going to be bad for the next couple of weeks…I don't want to think about that until Monday." He stated.

"Oh honey..." Sarah leaned over, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Don't you worry… Everything will be okay….Our visit is going to be filled with fun, cupcakes, soccer and whatever else you need, okay?"

He knew it wouldn't be that simple but decide not to say that. "Okay…"

"I'll get started on lunch…" Mary said, squeezing Marshall's shoulder gently as she stood.

"I'll help." Sarah offered.

Marshall gave Mary a small smile of thanks and she winked in return, causing his smile to widen as he watched her walk out the room. When he turned back he found his Dad staring at him.

"What?" He shifted a little uneasy.

"Just make sure you ask me…" Seth told him gently. "Anything you need…at all…just make sure you ask me."

"Dad…"

"I mean it, Marshall…" He cut in. "Whether it's helping take care of the girls… going out for a beer… Telling the rest of the family… someone to take you to the shooting range to let off steam…or someone to be there with you at the hospital…Just ask me."

"Thanks, Dad…" He cleared his throat a little.

"I know in the past we've struggled to understand each other but none of that is important." Seth told him. "You're my boy…Anything you need, I'm here."

"I know." Marshall whispered. "I've always known that…no matter what's been going on."

Seth was both relieved and surprised to hear that. Over the last few years, since his visit during operation Falcon and Marshall's brief return home after being shot, their relationship had gotten better but in past, especially after his youngest had left for college, Seth had believed he had lost his son.

"Good." Seth nodded once, sitting back and picking up the remote to turn the TV on.

It meant a lot since his Dad didn't like having conversations like that and Marshall couldn't help but smile a little, knowing his Dad was using the TV as a way to drop the topic.

"And make sure you remember it." Seth added. "Or you'll have me to deal with."

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you to everyone reviewed! It means so much. I struggled a little with this chapter, not much happens here and I hope it's not too boring. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**Fairytale Ending**

Stan knocked on Marshall's open door, giving the younger man a smile when he looked up from his computer.

"You ready for that meeting?"

Marshall closed the file that was open on his desk and tapped on the keyboard, saving what he was working on. "Yeah, come on in."

Stan closed the door and sat opposite Marshall. "So, how you feeling?"

He shrugged a little. "I don't know to be honest…There's been so much happening this week that I haven't had chance to process it all."

Stan nodded, understandably. "Well, if you ever need an ear to listen, I'm here."

"Thanks, Stan."

"I've talked to a few people, managed to move things around to get you some cover." Stan told him. "I hope you don't mind me going ahead without talking to you first…"

"Of course not." Marshall waved a hand. "I appreciate it."

"I would love to work out of this office to help but it's just not possible at the moment…" Stan continued. "But I've arranged it so that I can come down here every other week…Keep an eye on things."

Marshall frowned a little. "Why do you need to keep an eye on things? If you bring someone in to run the office…"

"I'm not replacing you, Marshall."

"Stan, come on…I know it's not like that but we need someone to do my job." Marshall claimed. "I'm a grown man, I know the score here."

"I've arranged for two inspectors to transfer here for the foreseeable future…You've got this office running pretty well and I don't want to upset that by putting someone else in charge." Stan claimed. "I also know you and Mary pretty well…"

"Meaning?"

"That not a lot will keep either of you out of this office." Stan smiled a little at him. "You might not be able to put in the hours that you do now but there are going to be times when you want to come in and work…I can't imagine that working too well if there is someone in your office."

"You can't decide not assign someone just in case I feel like working." Marshall claimed. "I appreciate the thought but it won't work."

"Of course it will work…The team know what they're doing and I'll be keeping an eye on things while I'm here and in DC…When you and Mary are around, it'll be an added bonus."

"Stan…"

"Let's just trail it and see how it goes." Stan cut him off. "I'll be down for the first week that you have your treatment and I'll come back for the second if I'm needed…after that I'll play it by ear."

"And if it doesn't work?" Marshall asked.

"Then I'll temporarily transfer someone to be acting chief but I really don't think it will be needed." Stan assured him.

"Well, if that's what you want to do…." Marshall sighed but deep down in he was relieved there wouldn't be too many changes done to the office during his absence.

"Now, let me help you with your paperwork so you can get everything cleared up today." Stan reached for a folder. "There's no sense you coming in this weekend…spend it with your girls."

"I don't know how to thank you…for everything." Marshall stated.

"Nonsense….I want to help."

"You and Lea are coming tonight, right?"

"You should be spending time with your family…I'll only get in the way."

"Stan, come on…You are family." Marshall insisted. "You've been here with Mary and me more than anyone."

"I don't want to impose…"

"Make sure you're there for 7." Marshall told him.

Stan smiled a little. "I'll bring some dessert."

"Sounds great."

Marshall turned back to the file on his desk, picking up his pen and started to write but he was finding it hard to concentrate. He kept thinking about the dinner party that night; everyone was going to be there and when Marshall first suggested it, he thought it would be a good idea. His parents were planning on going home Sunday, although it took some convincing his Mom. He knew if he wanted them there on Monday when he started the treatment then they would be there but as the week went on he started to a little claustrophobic.

He has heard a lot about how having a supportive family helped to get through this kind of thing and how it brought everyone closer together but Marshall just wasn't used to the attention. He hadn't been like his brothers, wanting to stay in their hometown. He had surprised everyone by picking a college out of state and from that moment he never looked back. He enjoyed travelling; joining the Marshal Service had given the perfect opportunity to move around the US whenever a transfer opening caught his attention and he still hoped to travel around more of Europe at some point. He had never planned on settling down in Albuquerque but he enjoyed working Witness Protection more than he thought he would and after two years of being there, Mary arrived. Several times, he had considered a transfer out but she had this hold over him and he could never imagine leaving without her. Now he had his whole life here and before the diagnosis, he couldn't have been happier. He had a job he loved and more importantly he had his three girls and a little boy on the way… His relationship with his mom was just as strong as before and the one with his Dad got better with each visit, although Marshall couldn't help but think it would be a completely different story if they lived closer together. Then there was Brandi and Jinx, who while they saw them on a regular basis, lived their own lives.

But over the last week, everything had changed. He was the center of attention. Everyone wanted to help him or take care of him. Adding that on top of the stress and fear of what would happen the Monday coming, Marshall felt like he was suffocating. He wanted nothing more than to pack up Mary and the kids and hightail it as far away from everything as possible.

"Marshall."

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he look up to see Stan was now stood by his side, looking concerned.

"Why don't you go home?" His boss suggested softly.

"It's not even lunchtime yet…I got too much work to do…"

"I can step in…"

"No." He cut in abruptly. "I'm not dead yet!"

"Marshall, I never meant…" Stan started.

"Then stop treating me like I am." He stated.

"I'm sorry." Stan held up his hands. "I just want to help."

Marshall sighed at the words, guilt starting to wash over him. "I just… everyone is trying to help and I appreciate it, I really do but…"

"But you're not used to being taken care of." Stan finished off. "You take care of everyone else…"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's fine, Marshall…I understand." Stan reassured him. "But my offer still stands…If you want some time away…even if it's just go for a walk or to be by yourself."

"I should be dealing with this better." He muttered. "It hasn't even started yet…"

"Marshall, come on…I know you're smarter than to think like that." Stan stated. "There is no right or wrong to handle this…and I meant what I said before about coming to work to help with the distraction but that doesn't mean you have to…if you want to be somewhere else right now then that's okay too."

"I'll just finish these up." Marshall said nodding down at the paperwork on his desk after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay." Stan patted his shoulder once more. "I'll leave you too it."

"Stan?" Marshall called once his boss had reached the door. "I really do want you to come tonight."

Stan smiled. "I'll be there."

_**XxXxX**_

Marshall had taken Stan's advice and left work early to spend some time alone in the gym. He had always enjoyed a good work out to burn off energy and although he struggled to stick to his normal pace, he pushed himself hard. He remembered a session a week ago where he had found it difficult and had hoped he wasn't coming down with that bug Delia had, he now wished it was that simple.

Even though his muscles ached and he felt like he could sleep for a week, he did feel better…more relaxed and ready to face his family and friends that night. He was also happy to find that he could have a couple of hours alone with Mary and the girls before everyone turned up. He read with Norah, played with Evie and helped cook dinner with Mary. It seemed just like any other night until everyone else turned up. His mother and Jinx kicked them both out of the kitchen, telling them both to rest up while they finished dinner. Both of them protested but it was no good and in the end, Mary pulled Marshall out of the kitchen with her. Marshall could feel his good mood rapidly decreasing as he sat listening to Mary discussing with Brandi and Peter childcare for the next couple of weeks. He stayed silent, knowing that they just wanted to help…that they needed them to take care of the girls while he was in hospital but it didn't mean he had to like it. They were his daughters…he wanted to pick them up from school…he wanted to make them dinner and help with their homework….He wanted to read them bedtime stories and tuck them in at night.

"Marshall?"

"Hmm?" He looked up and saw Mary wasn't sat beside him but was stood looking down at him.

"Dinner is ready…" She told him, frowning a little. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." He shook his head a little to clear it as he stood up. "I'll just be a minute…"

"Marshall?"

He squeezed her shoulder as he passed her. "I just need to use the bathroom….I'm fine."

She sighed, watching him leaving the room, knowing he wasn't fine but didn't know what to do to help him.

Marshall splashed some cold water on his face and took some deep breaths, trying to psych himself up for the meal that was bound to either include more talk on how everyone would help to take care of his family or the false positive attitude. He placed his hands on the sink, leaning his head against the mirror and closed his eyes. He didn't want to feel like this…he wanted to feel grateful for them to care enough to take such an interest and he was surprised that he turned into one of those guys who had trouble accepting help, especially since he knew he needed it.

After washing his face once more, he headed back downstairs before someone came looking for him. He was surprised to find his niece sat on the bottom step.

"Kerri? What you doing?" He asked and sat down next to her when she shrugged in reply. "You okay?"

He had a soft spot for a little girl, who looked exactly like her mom but was more like her father. Quiet, shy and more than happy to follow rather than lead. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of himself when he was growing, standing his brothers shadows just like she did with Norah and Evie.

"Momma said you are sick."

Marshall suddenly wished he was sat at the table listening to all the clichés about everything turning out okay…The hardest thing he had to do was explain to the girls what was going to happen, he had forgotten that Kerrie might have questions too.

"Yeah…" Marshall nodded a little.

"And you have to go into hospital?"

"For a little while, I do."

"Oh…" She frowned a little. "I don't like hospitals."

He nudged her shoulder gently with his. "There not too bad…they make people better."

"They scare me." She replied.

He smiled gently and put an arm around her shoulder. "I know they do."

When she was three, Kerri and Peter had been in a car accident and considering the circumstances they had both been pretty lucky but Kerri spent almost a week in hospital.

"Are you scared?" She looked up at him.

"A little…" He surprised himself by admitting.

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "I didn't think you were scared of anything."

Marshall laughed a little. "Everyone is scared of something."

"Even Aunt Mary?" She asked, doubtful.

"She might be the exception to the rule." Marshall replied, although he knew better than anyone what fears his wife had.

"I drew you a picture…" She unfolded a piece of paper that was in her lap and handed it to him. "It's me, Norah and Evie playing at the park."

"My three favorite little girls…I love it." He dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"You do?"

"I do…" He nodded. "And I'm going to take it to the hospital with me and whenever I feel scared or sad, I'll look at it because I know it will make me feel better."

Kerri grinned widely. "Really?"

"Yep." He stood up and held a hand out to her. "We better go and join everyone else before someone eats our dinner."

She grabbed onto his hand tightly, her arm swinging as she walked beside him. When they entered the room, he was expecting to have to answer questions about where he had been and if he was okay but everyone was too caught up in their own conversation. He could hear Stan was in the middle of conversation with his father about his new job in DC while his mom and Lia rolled their eyes and asked for one night without talking about work. Jinx was helping Evie cut up her food, patiently showing her what to do and Kerri let go off his hand to join Norah who was telling Brandi and Peter all about what she had been doing at school.

Marshall moved to the empty seat next to Mary and she looked at him, silently asking if he was okay. He smiled softly at her, picking up her hand and squeezing it gently before kissing the back of it. He knew he had to get past his issues about accepting help because all these people sat around the table just cared about him. He was lucky that they were there and should be grateful because they believed in him…they had faith he would be okay and there was no way he could let them down them…Especially his wife, who's greatest fear was having her heartbroken and being abandoned after years of protection herself….Nor the three little girls who looked at him like he was superhero….He might not be able to do all the things he normally did for a few weeks but he knew there was one thing he could do and that was to not quit…not to get sucked into a depression what would make him want to give up. He would believe all the clichés and think positively even when he was at his lowest because if he didn't how could they?

**TBC**

**I'm pretty sure that in real life that Stan would have to replace Marshall for the time being but let's pretend he doesn't. I hope Marshall isn't too out of character here…Despite being pretty understanding with most things, I think he would find it difficult if he couldn't be the 'keeper' anymore. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
